


Bleach

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, Hair, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes that by washing her hair, scrubbing the pores of it, the follicles, it will be as the bleached silk he remembers that he was never supposed to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach

Her hair does not feel the way he remembers it from when they were young – like the offspring of silkworms tickling his chest, how it was even softer than their moans. And if anyone had heard their moans, they never said so. Sometimes Rachel would be on top of him, tonguing at his jaw, and he could hardly hear her. They wanted it to keep it a secret from themselves as well.  
  
Now, her hair feels like the rat’s nest he left his brother to deal with. He remembers Ben cradling her after they found out about Danny. That he likely would never breathe.   
  
They cried together, a husband and wife mourning for what would be an empty infant’s skeleton, but she was not human even then. The curls in her hair were gelled with tears and sweat, she had to cut them out later. Rachel’s body would always do what she wanted, or what she felt.  
  
The shampoo is soapy, the water boiling hot. He wonders if she feels the rosy splotches it creates on her forehead, but it doesn't seem like it. She is inflamed, beneath the bandages he imagines her skin is like her bloodshot eyes. Splitting, veining, wanting desperately to reach her heart and keep it pumping. He hates the color red – cannot forget how Gene told him. She opened her wrists. She opened her wrists. _She opened her wrists_ , and Miles thinks, she has never opened her heart to a single person, but she can open her body.   
  
He hopes that by washing her hair, scrubbing the pores of it, the follicles, it will be as the bleached silk he remembers that he was never supposed to touch. Maybe his brother will forgive him if he can keep something pure.


End file.
